U.S. Pat. Nos. 9,288,597, 9,560,449, 9,866,986, 9,402,145, 9,369,801, 9,426,551, 9,826,332, 9,924,291, 9,693,169, 9,854,362, 9,924,286, and USPP 2018/115,825, owned by the present assignee and all incorporated herein by reference, teach techniques related to audio speaker systems and more particularly to wirelessly networked audio speaker systems. By wirelessly networking speakers in a system, flexibility is enhanced, because users can easily move speakers to locations in buildings as they desire and otherwise configure the audio system setup without the nuisance of wiring.